The present invention relates to a pipe coupling having some of the features of the pipe coupling shown in DE-A-27 31 465 or from the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,333. An elastomer sealing sleeve of C-shaped cross section is embraced by a contractible housing having radial end walls. The axial border areas of the sleeve are of wedge-shaped configuration when viewed in cross section, so that the front faces exhibit a conical, radially inner surface, converging in the direction of the longitudinal center of the housing, and an inversely conical, radially outer surface. The sleeve bar is enclosed by an open-ended insert plate, which bridges the housing gap and which exhibits radially inwardly angled-off borders in order to support the sleeve on its front side, in the area of the radially outer surface. Frustoconical clamping rings, which converge in the direction of the longitudinal center of the housing and which are supported by their outer border in the throat between the housing casing and the end walls, support the sleeve, with their inner, laminated border areas at the radially inner surfaces of the front faces. In order to hold the clamping rings in the housing and prevent the angled-off borders of the steel ribbon insert from spreading open under the pressure of the sleeve when the housing is compressed, the space between the border of the steel ribbon insert, the housing casing and the clamping ring in question is filled in each case by a solid spring ring of triangular cross section. A further spring ring of circular cross section reaches in each case between the clamping ring and the end wall in question of the housing. This pipe coupling exhibits outstanding sealing properties even where there is a rough or irregular pipe surface.